


Angel and the Memory of Truth

by milkteamayhem



Category: Lostorage Conflated WIXOSS, selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: F/F, Introspection?, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteamayhem/pseuds/milkteamayhem
Summary: "We're going to disappear, aren't we?""We were born from Suzu and Chinatsu's memories. We're just going to return to them."Thoughts of the other, the words left unsaid.
Relationships: Ril & Mel
Kudos: 4





	Angel and the Memory of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched Lostorage and my mind opened its eyes to the blindness I had of these great characters. There's so much to unpack about Ril and Mel and I wanted to get something out for them. After multiple bad ideas... came this uwu
> 
> (I know Mel's Berserk came from her Martini card but I can't exactly name this "Martini and the Memory of Truth" so lmao. Besides, Mel-Ange is special in that of all her cocktail cards it's the only [drink from Japan](http://www.sakelog.com/cocktails/details/ange)/does not appear correctly on Google search. Might be wrong, but I like the uniqueness of it.)

* * *

I often thought of you, wondering how you were holding up. 

It was strange, for as you should know, it isn't a LRIG's instinct to concern themselves with the interests of another. Even as we fought alongside our Selectors, it was to our benefit to win.

But whenever I thought of you those feelings came naturally. It must've been because we were created from Suzu and Chinatsu's memories. Because we were made as a pair, and were a part of them.

It hurt to watch you battle; it hurt to battle with you. I wished we had other ways to keep you safe, out of the game. But you would've jumped right back in again, won't you? As long as you could protect Chinatsu's wish. You stood by her no matter what she did. Your devotion was reminiscent of Suzu.

We never had the chance to talk, so I was glad when we were finally on the same side. We were able to laugh and smile, sharing the same goal, complementing each other in battle, together.

To have had the opportunity to spend time with you, as a LRIG, was more than what I'd ask for. If I could be granted a wish… I would want to be by your side.

* * *

I was envious of you, of the bond you shared with Suzuko.

Chi-chan never took me seriously, and it was a little unnerving actually. I thought, "Had I done something wrong?", because the memories kept within me were precious and tender, while what I received from Chi-chan was distant indifference. It was a little lonely, but I also knew Chi-chan felt alone in her struggles too. She didn’t have anyone to unload her grievances. I couldn't just leave her be.

Did you know? Chi-chan was initially against using her coin skill; she wanted to win fair and square. Unheard of, isn’t it? For a Selector to not want to bet on their LRIG. I suppose _Berserk_ is an underhanded skill, to tinker the other player’s mind. There isn’t another skill similar to it, aside from your _Honest_.

Perhaps I did start off on the wrong foot with her. I’ve always wanted to encourage her, but what I knew of Chi-chan were from her memories themselves, and the things I said only reminded her of things she wanted to forget.

But it was for the best that Suzuko had you by her side. Thank you, for protecting our memories. The light wasn’t a strange thing. It was warm and welcoming. Being able to fight by your side was one of my happiest moments. I wish… if we could meet again, that we will not be separated.

* * *


End file.
